


TTV razzberries

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV), modern crystal au
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain





	1. Razzberries Episode 19(Joey’s debut)

Laurie and her friends are drinking some daiquiris, talking and laughing.

(Laurie, 23, model designer:  
“So anyway, while drinking our daquieries, one of my puppeteer pals appeared”)

“hi friends”  
(joey appears, wearing a flame shirt and clothes)

(Joey, 20, Puppeteer.  
“Hi, i’m Laurie’s friend since primary school, i’m working on a puppet show, i make puppets and animatronics”).

“how’s my people!”

“hi joey”

“how my favourite daiquiri girl!”

“screw you”

“what?”

“look at you, you look like guy fieri”

“we saw you hanging around with some gelflings wearing the juggalo makeup, is that right”

“i don't think so..i dont to be clowning around..get it”

(Amanda,21, Joey’s best friend:  
“Joey is our rad friend, in his MyOuterSpace account is named as XxXTheFabulousXxX”).

“your puns suck”

“how dare you..now i'm sad”

Joey looks away sadly while a 00s sad nu metal song is playing.

“drama queen”

“no im not”


	2. TTV Razzberries: the joey especial

(the show starts in a park, there a bunch of dry leaves, but joey appears from that bunch)

“hey, hello there,man, it's been years since my debut at razzberries, times goes fast, anyway, hi im Joey”  
(Name: Joey  
Age: 26  
Puppet maker and puppeteer.  
Zodiac sign: Sagittarius(it was unnecessary)

“Well that card told about me, but not at all, c’mon lets see my house”

(the camera and joey are in his house)

“so, this is my house, it was 1 bedroom, 2 bathrooms, 1 living room and…

“HMMMMMMM”

“what was that?”

“don’t worry cameraman..”

“hello!”

“Holy shit!, Silm how many time do i have to tell you that do not scare me in that way?”

“there’s a skeksis living in your house?!”

“yes..it’s a long story, but we have bonded, we are like ernie and bert”

“are you guys a couple?”

“of course not!”

“what is that?”

“that’s a camera, sil”

skeksil goes towards the camera and tries to bite it.

(Skeksil, i dunno his age lol, ex-chamberlain:

“chamberlain loves to be with the thraling, he’s lovely”)

“and i want to confess this, he sleeps with me and the worst part is that he whimpers in his sleeps, and hugging him is like hugging a plastic bag filled with chicken bones”.

“joey..skeksil is…”

“yeah, he’s trying to bite my head, he’s just a bird”

the camera is now with joey at one of the workshops.

“this is my puppet workshop, i made some puppets for our puppet show for the tv, this ones i made when i made my first contact with the skeksis”

“and that skeksis?”

“that’s is my skeksis suit that i used in that yule ball”  
joey starts to use the suit  
“surprised?”

“amazing”

“in that ball i told to those birds that i was Skekoe the puppeteer”

“Hello Joey”

“hi amanda”

(Amanda, 27 years old, Puppeteer, joey’s best friend:  
“Joey’s puppets are amazing, it really runs in his family”)

“so, amanda, you want to say something”

“yeah, joey changed a lot since his debut at razzberries”

“don't forget about the time i participated at the fist of zen”

“oh Joey”  
Joey is now at the mystic center

“this is the place where i hang out with my non-human friends, such as the gelfings, podlings, etc, also it's the place where the mystics work, my family and i we have a good relationship, here they are”

“hi”

“this is Vor, jenny and little Urmi”  
(Jenny, gelfing, Joey’s friend:

“im glad that arkley is the 2nd home for the gelflings, we are saved from those birds”)

(Vor, Troublemaker,Drug dealer:  
“i am the one who sells the unusual to joey”)

“the unusual?”

“yes..little fragments of the crystal, just for smoking”

“Vor, you are nothing like trouble”

(Urmi, Son of UrMe the harvester, hybrid boy:

“hi dad, i'm on tv!”)

“Hi little one, what’s in your lunchbox?”

“some sweetened carob treats”.

“oh, okay”

“UrMi spend more in his father’s garden more than in school”

“hey, who’s that guy with horns”

“it’s raunip”

“oh..hello”

(Raunip, son of aughra, Joey’s childhood friend:

“Yeah, Joey was a bit of dork, but he still my pal, i remember playing with him at the forest..,those were good times, now as he is at the center, he justs questions about the biology of the skeksis”)

joey is at the main hall with his friends, he’s holding a cigarette.

“they had 3 dicks, which means triple penetration”

“that’s not how the skeksis’s biology works…”

“gee, it's time to call it the triple dicker”

“but how they do it!”  
joey gets hit by one of the mystics’s staff

“what are you smoking young man, the devil’s lettuce?”

“what..no”

“ah,ok”.

“well at least he didn't told me to not smoke in here”

“you dumbass”

joey and the camera is at one of the offices

“this is my office, where i do some gelfling-related stuff and where i place my candies, i wonder if my butterfinger is still here…”

the candy drawer was empty

“it’s empty…”

joey walks away from his offices

“Who the fuck ate my last butterfinger!”

joey sees skekayun,eating that last candybar

“you fatass”

joey furiously grabs the skeksis and shakes him violently

“im going to kick your bird ass!”

“i didn't know that it was your candy drawer”

“you son a bitch!”

Joey strangles skekayun, his friends saw the fight, and tried to stop joey.

“joey, stop it”

“no im not”

then he stoods up, he pulls out his gun and shots skekayun.

“Nobody better lay a motherfucking finger on my motherfucking butterfinger, you fatso”.  
everyone was shocked, joey looked at the corpse and then at his gun.

“oh shit...urme?”

urme appears to see what’s happening.

“what is all of this commotion..oh god...Joseph, what have you done!”

(UrMe the harvester, widower,mystic:  
“in all my years i saw this before, one of Mill’s descendants killing a skeksis”)

“he ate my last butterfinger..urme, you told me that when skeksis or a mystic dies, their counterpart would disappear, but this one doesn't”

“i think that something is wrong…”

“what do you mean wrong?, where’s UrAmaj the cook?, is he alright?”

UrAmaj also appears.

“im here, what is hap...did you just killed my counterpart?”

“yes..but you should be dead too”

“nothing happened to me”

“oh god.., at moments like this..we shall start to google how to hide a corpse”

Joey is back at the office again, he’s a bit nervous.

“well, after the butterfinger incident, which we have to forget about it, it's time to talk about what have i done during that ball, wearing that suit feels like using the invisibility cloak, anyway, my sneaky instincts just kick in, and i went to the emperor’s bedroom, and i took some of his photos..which i’ll have to do the unusual”

“show em boy”

“hehehe, this one is skekso with a voluminous long white hair, everytime i see it, i just want to braid it, this other one is...him..naked..and doing the “draw me like one of your french women” pose..this picture is giving me the nightmares, and this one is from skekmal, cool guy, what i'm going to do right now is to scan those awful photos of skekso and post them in the tweetur!”

Joseph proceeds to scan the photos and save them on a usb drive.

“and now for the final kill, let me post the pictures, and the tweet, watch and learn: this is what i found at the emperor’s room, enjoy the nightmares, and post it!”

joey walks out of the office he sees Vor,Jenny and tot the podling.  
“Hey vor, Joey posted something on tweetur!”

“let me see...oh my god”

the gelflings started to laugh, Joey hold the laugh.

“man, now it's time to share it to everybody!”.

“hehehe”

now Joey is at some disco with some photographers and also his friends.

“so today is the photocall in collaboration with the museum of arkley and the thra daily magazine, the photographers are going to take some photos with me and my friends”

then, Vor and Jenny appear with their yule ball outfit, joey appears too wearing his ancestor Mill’s clothes, there is a sequence of the gelflings and him posing while the photographers are taking photos.

“oh boy, with my ancestor’s clothes, i look like a fabulous king!. but..yo skeksil”

“yessss?”

“lets take a photo!”

“chamberlain likes your outfit”

“yeah, call me now as emperor fabulous”

“alright guys, say cheese!”

after the photo sessions, Joey is at the bar of the disco, drinking some daiquiris with his friends.

“god i hate skekso, he’s a bitch, a B-I-C-T-H”

“you spelled bitch wrong”

“i know..but.. i'm not feeling the same as i used to be, after i encountered with them..”

“damn those skeksis”

“they ruining thra...and they are ruining my life”

Joey looks away sadly while a sad girl pop song was playing.

“dont be so dramatic”

“it’s TTV”

“can i take a photo of your dramatic face?”  
“yes”

“but..how about me..you told me that..”

“i’m not saying about you, you are best friend, my only skeksis friend”.

“thanks”

the camera shows now Joey eating a turkey leg with some friends

“by the goblin king’s hair, this turkey leg is awesome than those from the carnival, where did you get that meat,Lori?”

“well, i saw that body of that fat bird and i thought it would taste better”

joey stopped eating and stared at the turkey leg, then he looked a skeksil, who was shocked, then joey continued to eat the turkey leg again.

“at least they don't taste like chicken, they taste like death”.

the camera shows up Joey at his workplace.

“well so this is me, Joseph, but this is not my last time in ttv, i’ll be livestream a q&a soon!, so bye-bye!”

(le credits roll)

coming next: TTV cribs.


End file.
